


Pas tout à fait comme n'importe quels amants

by malurette



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, One Shot, PWP, Paralysis, Smut, Telepathy, but it's just porn so hopefully it doesn't matter, i have no idea what alias is currently Magneto's "real" name
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Que peut-on faire avec un fauteuil roulant, du magnétisme et de la télépathie ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pas tout à fait comme n'importe quels amants

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** ~~pas~~ comme n’importe quels amants  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men  
>  **Couple :** ‘Magnus’-’Magneto’-Erik Lehnsherr x Charles Xavier  
>  **Genre :** _lemon_  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Note :** présuppose un Xavier paralysé par section de la moelle épinière ; ça n’est pas valable dans tous les univers ni à n’importe quel moment des continuités, ~~mais on s’en fout, c’est juste un PWP !~~  
>  **Prompt :** « xavier/magneto, n’importe quoi qui utilise leurs pouvoirs (ou seulement un des deux) » sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Magnus n’exprime aucune hésitation quand il se lève et se dirige vers Xavier. Charles, lui, hésite bel et bien, mais cela ne concerne en rien ses intentions, seulement une inquiétude logistique. Alors que son ami se penche déjà sur lui, il élève une main pour le retenir, tendant l’autre à l’aveuglette vers le frein de son fauteuil. Magnus presse sa poitrine contre la main qui se tend entre eux, et saisit par le poignet celle qui cherche une manette qu’il juge, pour sa part, inutile.  
Il pose un genou sur le siège du fauteuil mais, quand il s’y appuie de tout son poids, embrassant Xavier à pleine bouche, aucun recul ne se produit. Le métal des rayons des roues frémit à peine. À travers le baiser, il sourit. Magnus s’invite sur les genoux de Charles.

La télépathie leur facilite les choses, là où ils auraient du mal à formuler une question cohérente. Ils n’ont plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Leurs gestes suffisent, et l’esprit de Xavier touchant directement celui de Magnus prend le relais.

Lentement, les roues se remettent à tourner. Dans un mouvement mesuré, le fauteuil se met en branle, à reculons. Sur son trajet, les boutons de porte cliquètent doucement, les gonds tournent d’eux-mêmes pour livrer passage à l’étrange cortège de ces deux hommes enlacés, explorant de leurs bouches et de leurs mains le visage et le torse l’un de l’autre.

Il roule de lui-même jusqu’au lit et pivote pour s’y accoler de côté. Magnus roule en-dehors, entraînant Xavier à sa suite. Quand il rampe sur quelques dizaines de centimètres pour l’y rejoindre, s’accrochant au corps de son compagnon par plaisir plus que pour soutenir, Charles n’est pas différent de n’importe quel amant.

Les boucles de ceinture, les boutons métalliques et les fermetures-éclair se défont d’eux-mêmes sous l’impulsion de Magnus. Le reste doit encore se faire à la main. Ce qui ne prend guère de temps pour la plupart de leurs vêtements. Le handicap de Xavier gène certaines actions, mais il refuse d’être aidé.

De lui-même, il se hisse contre une pile d’oreillers et s’adosse à la tête du lit. Là, il laisse Magnus le débarrasser de son pantalon et de ses sous-vêtements, puis lui-même, il manœuvre ses jambes pour accueillir son amant.  
C’est un secret qu’Erik ne compte avouer à personne, puisqu’il ne compte coucher avec personne n’autre que Charles : le voir écarter les jambes, de ses mains sous ses cuisses, l’excite. Il refuse d’y voir le dictat du handicap ; pour lui, c’est une invite aussi érotique qu’il est possible.

Il se positionne entre ses cuisses et prend son temps pour le préparer. Ça n’est pas parce que la partie inférieure du corps de Xavier est insensible qu’il faut prendre le risque d’y blesser quoi que ce soit.

Une curieuse réciprocité s’installe entre eux. À mesure qu’Erik ouvre le corps de Charles, en retour il lui ouvre son esprit. Xavier s’insinue dans les recoins de son cerveau, entre ses pensées. Sans toucher ses émotions, il s’installe au cœur de ses sensations. Avec précautions, il caresse le centre du plaisir.

Et quand Magnus le pénètre, ils sont deux à éprouver la puissance d’un membre s’enfonçant avec résolution dans l’orifice étroit et chaud, soutenu par des muscles solides. Xavier se meut avec lui. Jamais le terme de « fusion des corps et des âmes » n’a été plus juste. Cet orgasme, ils le partagent plus intimement que n’importe quel autre couple.


End file.
